Margo One Year Later
by LionsTale
Summary: One year later, Margo decides she wants to go find Q and express her true feelings.


Paper Towns Fan Fiction  
By Kenny W.

After taking a walk in the tall grassy fields of Agloe New York Margo heads back to her cozy Abandoned Barn to write more about herself and her life now alone. As she sits their writing in her little black book she starts to hum one of her favorite songs, "Stars Fell on Alabama," the same song she and Quentin danced to at Sea World during their little late night adventure led by revenge, fun, breaking/entering, and almost a heart attack for poor Quentin, but overall a night to never forget. As she sits their humming and writing she begun to get up and dance, but not dancing like a teenager blasting the radio to the song they just have to hear, but dancing as if Quentin was there to dance with her just like at Sea World.

While dancing along to the slow/smooth melody of "Stars Fell on Alabama" Margo comes to a sudden stop and realization. She begins to cry, cry because she now seems to realize how much she loves Quentin Jacobsen and how much she needs him just like how he needed her. But now she recognizes two main problems with her rising feelings, it's been a whole year and she's all the way in Agloe New York while Quentin is a free/single, formal graduate, in Orlando Florida. Getting to see Quentin would be a little harder than usual now for Margo seeing how she's now miles away in New York instead the next house across from the Jacobsen's. As Margo sat there with the doubt and sadness of never seeing the one she now realizes she loves, she try to come up with ideas on how to get to Orlando FL, get to Jefferson Park, and then find Quentin while having no money nor transportation. She then walks out of the abandoned barn and heads to the hotel that Quentin, Ben, Radar, and Lacey spent the night at a year ago when they visited in hopes of trying to get her to come back home. By now she wishes she went. When she got to the Old Motel she immediately went to the check in counter and asked the lady across the counter if she had any money and how she would do anything to get the money. The same lady with the name tag reading "Elizabeth Sanders" then explains to Margo:

"Honey if you want any money from me or this Motel, you gone have to pitch in a little. I'm sorry but things aren't free around here", with the determination of seeing Quentin once again even if it was for only some seconds Margo looks the Ms. Sanders in her eyes and says

"Fine, you got yourself a deal," Margo replies. As one of the new employees of some old road side Motel, Margo has to work non-stop for weeks, even over time and worked her but of hoping she could at least meet the price of $1500. While on her hands and knees scrubbing the bathroom of room 112, Lizzy (Margo's name for Elizabeth) walks in with her check for the past weeks she's been working. Jumping with joy, Margo realizes that she finally has enough money to get back to Orlando FL! She hops up and hugs Lizzy screaming.

"YES, THANK YOU!" Margo yells.

Soon after, Margo runs over to her abandoned barn and grabs all of her belonging and runs back out to the local payphone right beside the motel. She grabs the phone book and looks up Taxi Company's nearest to Agloe New York and finds the nearest company called "Yellow Savers," she calls up the company and orders a car to where she was. Fifteen minutes later a taxi pulls up for Margo, she immediately hops in the cab with all her belongings and tells the driver,

"To Orlando, Florida please, Jefferson Park."

The cab driver then looks back at Margo with a facial expression of shock and curiosity. "Really, Orlando?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well alright then, may I ask what's the long drive for?"

"Well it's a long story to be honest," Margo replied.

"With the ride we have, I got nothing but time."

Margo giggles and says, "Well it all started one night, a year ago when I went on this crazy adventure with one of my closest friend that I knew since like the 2nd grade named Quentin Jacobsen."

"Okay keep going darling."

"Well we went on this breaking/entering, revenge, Sea World, minivan driving adventure where we—"

"Wait," the cabbie replied, "did you say Sea world"

"Yeah, it was a pretty wild night."

"Sheesh"

"I know right? But it was just a wild night until we snuck into Sea World and while there…" Margo pauses. "Well…there was this song that came on called "Stars Fell on Alabama.""

"Oh I know that song, that's the same song me and my husband danced to on our wedding day"

"Aw, me and Quentin danced to that song while we were at Sea World"

"You like him don't you sweetie?"

"Yes I do… the only thing is, is that now I realize how I feel about him and it's been a whole year and I haven't even spoken to him like I told myself I would."

"A whole year?!"

"Yeah." Margo looks out the window of the moving car with a sad, regret looking face as she leans it upon the window.

"I feel so bad for you darling, as long as you realized it period that's the only thing that matter. Plus your making all of it up by taking this journey to Orlando."

"I know but … what if he doesn't feel the same way or, what if he's with someone else by now?" Margo asked.

"Then that will be something you got to deal with and accept."

"But what if I don't want to deal with that I mean… I'm going out on a limb risking everything just to see him again and you're telling me he doesn't want me or maybe he's with someone else? I will be so pissed! But then again that's exactly what I did to him so karma got me."

"Wait what do you mean you did that to him?"

"Well he actually came back and tried to rescue me from Agloe, where that barn was is where I hid at sense I ran away. He came back to look for me and rescue me but when he did I told him I wasn't going and he just had to deal with that."

"That's sad sweetie, he didn't deserve that. And all he tried to do was see you and rescue you?"

"I know, I know" Eventually as they drove down I-64 Margo notices that it's 1:00 a.m. and that they have been driving for about 3 hours and now only have 7 more hours to go. Realizing how late it is, Margo insists that they pull over to the nearest motel seeing how her and the cab driver were both yawning and Margo didn't want her out on the road so, she told her she would buy her a room. Around 1:30 a.m. they took the nearest exit and pulled over to a Motel 6.

"I'll be right back with the key to our rooms," Margo said.

"Alright, I'll be right here." As Margo leaves the car she jogs her way to the motel lobby and goes to the check in counter. While there she taps the little shiny bell for assistants for the room, as she waits she notices a tall, skinny, women with the name tag reading "Emma Wilkins" approaching the counter leaving a back room with the door reading "Employees Only".

"How may I help you?" Emma asks.

"Umm yes may I get a room for two?"

"A room for two coming right up for…?"

"Oh that's Spiegelman" Margo replies.

"Okay Ms. Spiegelman coming right up… Here you go a two bedroom room for Ms. Spiegelman." Margo then grabs the key with a red tag on it reading 206 and heads out the lobby to the parking lot. When Margo gets outside she notices the Cab Driver sitting in the parking lot with her bags. "I got our rooms," Margo says.

"Oh thanks darling you didn't have to get me a room."

"Oh its fine I insist, you were already yawning in the car and it wouldn't be so safe driving on that interstate so late while you're tired.

"Yeah I am pretty tired."

"It was the least I could do."

To be continued!


End file.
